Poor and in love
by DAST Crush
Summary: Uraraka Ochako, una chica común con problemas económicos graves y un punto de vista un tanto peculiar de las cosas. Bakugou Katsuki, estudiante transferido, explosivo, maleducado y violento pero increíblemente inteligente y capaz de todo. Dos personalidades que chocarán y resolverán problemas juntos.
1. Prólogo

"¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo, tú puedes! No puedes permitir que te pisoteen."

Esta era Uraraka Ochako, la joven chica hija de padres dueños de una constructora, _Empire On_ , que en su época fue la más reconocida empresa de construcción pero en cuanto pasó a manos de su padre aquella maravillosa y predilecta opción en la ciudad fue decayendo, todo debido a que la competencia de otras ciudades ubicaron nuevas sucursales en sus terrenos, atrayendo la vista y ofreciendo prestaciones para todo el público, obviamente, la constructora familiar de la joven Ochako no hizo pelea y se quedó estancada.

En sí era una chica común con problemas económicos graves y un punto de vista un tanto peculiar de las cosas.

Pero hay algo que la hará cambiar su confort por unas cuantas sesiones con el psicólogo; ese algo con nombre y apellido: Bakugo Katsuki.

—Bastarda, cara de ángel ¿¡cómo te atreves?!

Él era el compañero de transferencia en el curso 1-A, a la que volverá loca y con el que conseguirá una rivalidad bastante intensa.

Una pelea que podría desatar caminos distintos en sus vidas de estudiantes.

¿Cómo lo afrontarán? ¿Tomarán las mejores decisiones? ¿Quién será el mejor?

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su creador Kōhei Horikoshi.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**You got my look on you…**

* * *

Tal vez su forma de aparecer ante todos justo al inicio de la clase de una manera inesperada, probablemente la manera de ser en él y aquel seño remarcado no ayudaba. Quizás el encogimiento de cierto chico en su pupitre que no pasó desapercibido por algunos contribuyó muy poco a una buena primera impresión. Desagrado, era la esencia que el grupo notó a simple vista en el rubio.

Minutos antes de la llegada del profesor, la enorme puerta del aula 1-A fue recorrida de un solo golpe, seguido de pesados y lentos pasos resonando en el salón, paró su andar a mitad de la tarima. El adolescente de ojos carmín barrió con la mirada de esquina a esquina, deteniendo la mirada contados segundos en un temeroso alumno junto a la ventana. Bufó y con la palma de su mano derecha pegó fuertemente el firme mueble de madera. Una sonrisa engreída se formó en su rostro y dictó con total descaro que nadie allí era la gran cosa para haber sido aceptados en U.A.

 _Soberbio…_

Después de esa fallida presentación, el maestro Aizawa entró sin tomarle la más mínima importancia, sólo pidió su nombre completo y le ordenó sentarse, precisamente, delante del pálido chico de cabellera verde.

 _Katsuki Bakugo…_

Lo único de lo que se habían enterado del chico nuevo es que era transferido, a mitad del curso, de otra institución de prestigio ubicada en América que al parecer mantenía convenio con U.A. Sabiamente, cada profesor a los que, extrañamente, ya no fue necesario presentarse, no perdieron los estribos cuando éste soltaba la fiera, saliendo a relucir ante cualquier provocación; pareciesen verdaderos domadores profesionales porque lograban apaciguarlo.

 _Explosivo…_

Ya en el almuerzo, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar por parte de contados varones del grupo que se interesaron en el rubio, entablando una conversación, que resultaba en amenazas verbales y físicas. Vaya atrevimiento arriesgado de Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero.

Por el contrario la mitad del grupo, conformado por las chicas y algunos chicos, observaban prudentemente a la distancia la mesa contigua.

—Tiene cara de gruñón pero es guapo.

—Paso, Toru.

—Vamos, Jiro. Es un buen ejemplo de "bad boy", ¿o no Uraraka?

—No estoy del todo de acuerdo, Mina. No me agrada.

—Lo dices porque te llamó cara redonda en plena clase de Aizawa-sensei, kero.

—Y-yo me refiero a su actitud, Tsuyu.

—Ciertamente, se tornó bastante arrogante al demostrarnos su inteligencia pero enfureció cuando vio otros por encima de él y fue tratado por igual frente al grupo.

—Puede que tengas razón, Momo.

—Es obvio, Toru, son conductas de una persona egocéntrica o como le diría Mina, un chico malo.

—Suena mejor mi versión bad boy.

— ¡Como sea! Él es tipo de chico que me recuerda mucho a un rottweiler mal entrenado, pero que a la vez quisieras abrazar para dulcificar su carácter.

—Chi-chicas, Toru, no creo que sea una buena idea hablar así de Ka-Kacchan, podría enfurecerse si las escucha.

— ¿Por qué Kacchan, Izuku?

— ¡A-ah! Y-yo no dije nada Uraraka, sólo no se metan en la boca del lobo.

— ¡¿Ven?! ¡Que tengo razón! Él puede ser como cualquier perrito tierno y abrasarle, es cuestión de darle amor.

—Tal vez Midoriya se refirió a un lobo por la cara de animal que carga, bastante territorial y agresivo.

—Buena esa, Todoroki.

— ¡Jiro! ¡Te equivocas Todoroki!

— ¡Basta todos! Es una falta de respeto nuestra hablar a espaldas de nuestros compañeros sin haberlos conocido.

—Es como el dicho de "no juzgues por la portada".

—Concuerdo con Todoroki, Iida pero, está la cuestión que ya le conocemos la portada y sabemos de lo que va tratar el libro.

—Compórtate, Jiro.

—Dicen lo que piensan, Tenya, no les tomes importancia, kero.

—Y eso es lo que nos llevará a muchos problemas si continuamos, Tsuyu.

Milagrosamente, la conversación no fue a peores después de las pláticas entre chicas sobre la pareja perfecta para ellas, dejando a una castaña, un intelectual de lentes y un pecoso abochornados por tales confesiones. Se habían ido por las ramas, de nuevo.

Pasaron las clases, era el fin de ellas y todos los alumnos se dirigieron al edificio que se les fue asignado como dormitorio. Ya en el interior, el rubio y compañía, recorrían para que su nuevo "amigo" se familiarizara con el lugar y después de unas horas el chico de ojos carmesí se retiró a su, de ahora en adelante, habitación. Una de las chicas que estaban bajando la planta de arriba no se percató de la presencia de él, ya que se encontraba buscando a su amigo para poder "charlar" de cualquier cosa, como se les hizo costumbre desde que se conocieron.

—Bastardo…

Se detuvo a mitad de la escalera.

— ¡Kacchan!

—Tú, maldito… ¿Cómo fue posible que un inútil logrará entrar aquí?

Silenciosamente, la joven castaña bajó unos cuantos escalones, escuchando la conversación.

—Lo mismo que tú… Me esforcé par-

— ¡Mentiroso! Hiciste algún tipo de trampa para tener el pase seguro a U.A., pero lo descubriré ¡Deku inútil!

—… ¿Deku?... ¿Por qué lo llama así?

— ¡Fuera de mi camino cara redonda!

Claramente no fue la mejor primera impresión para Uraraka. Toparse con un chico tan problemático como él no sería bueno.

...

 _Dime… ¿tengo tu mirada en mí?_

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de BNHA así que espero esmerarme porque esto es uno de mis animes favoritos.**

 **Y aquí como se lee, Kacchan viene importado de América, así que varias cosas pasaron en su ausencia, otras aún no, así que pueden cambiar los acontecimientos. Digan si les agradó ¿o no? ¡Nos vemos!**

 **¡PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**I was lightning before the thunder**

* * *

 **AVISO: Posibles spoilers del manga**

Nunca es suficiente con conocer una primera vez a alguien, siempre puede haber otras oportunidades de empezar. Dentro del grupo 1-A fue sorpresa que la frialdad con la que Todoroki tratara su alrededor cambiara para bien. Días después de la increíble batalla durante el festival deportivo y la inclusión de las prácticas con los héroes profesionales, se estrechó la relación entre Izuku y Shoto, algo de admirar para Uraraka. Había algo en su amigo que quería llegar a igualar, aquella terca positividad de verle el lado bueno a los problemas y meterse en las entrañas para arreglarlos.

 _Todo ocurrió antes de su llegada..._

El sonido singular de una explosión llamó la atención.

\- ¡Ectoplasm! ¡Tu clon murió! ¡Otro más por favor!

Eran clases prácticas bajo la guía de los profesionales, para ello consistía en dar el siguiente paso fortaleciendo sus quirks y creación de nuevos ataques especiales.

-El joven Bakugo, es muy especial ¿no? - comentó All Might, caminando al interior del gimnasio GAMMA.

-Sí, también muy fuerte.

Al igual que el símbolo de la paz, el maestro Aizawa, observaban los frutos de esa clase en particular.

\- ¡Bakugo se ve muy feliz! - dijo Uraraka mientras flotaba inestablemente recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de uno de los varios clones del profesor.

Todos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por mejorar y eso era algo que Izuku Midoriya no pasó por alto. Empuñó su propio brazo, apreciándolo sin saber qué pensar, de pronto una idea se le cruzó por la mente después de haber sido aconsejado por las extrañas palabras de su mentor: Sigues tratando de imitarme.

Entonces ahora allí estaba, de cara al estudio de desarrollo, completamente decidido.

-Ya veo... estás enfocada en tu habilidad para hacerte flotar.

\- ¡Sí! Si puedo mejorar mi movilidad, ¡entonces podré hacer uso de las técnicas de pelea mano a mano que aprendí de las prácticas!, ¿qué hay de ti, Iida?

-Quiero mitigar las desventajas al usar mi _Recipro_. Pediré al estudio de desarrollo que mejore el radiador.

No fue el único en acudir al mismo lugar.

Ochako observó alegre de toparse con Midoriya yendo a donde ellos también se dirigían. Espléndida, ataja rápidamente hacia su amigo, ignorando al joven de lentes metido en papel del presidente de la clase.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Es Deku! ¡No pensé que estarías aquí! ¿También vas a mejorar tu traje, Deku?

-Ah, Urara-

El sonido del metal siendo derribado por una pequeña gran explosión hizo que el joven pecoso saliera volando, cubierto por las llamas de dudosa procedencia y pudiendo escuchar la constante tos de un furioso profesor Power Loader después de que éstas se dispersaran y que si no fuera porque su desastrosa alumna es brillante a su forma, ya la habría expulsado.

La mirada incrédula de Ochako y la horrorizada de Midoriya fueron un poema al presenciar cierta escena, teniendo encima del peliverde a Hatsume Mei con el par de gratificantes virtudes reluciendo sobre el pecho del chico.

Todos allí presentes conocían del esmero excéntrico de Hatsume si se refieren a sus bebés, visto durante el festival deportivo. Observaron superficialmente el aula repleta de artefactos y herramientas. Por suerte, para los tres héroes, sus integridades físicas no corrieron un grave riesgo tratando de mejorar sus trajes. Al final el heredero del _One for All_ logró hacer un clic, ampliando la perspectiva y descubriendo un nuevo camino frente a sus ojos.

Cuatro días después: Gimnasio GAMMA

Midoriya intercaló su mirar entre sus compañeros. Cada uno estaba obteniendo resultados positivos, incluso algunos siguieron su ejemplo y modificaron mínimamente sus trajes, llanamente otros perfeccionaron varios de sus movimientos, nombrándolos a su vez con ayuda de Midnight.

"En lugar de la palma entera... enfoca la explosión a un solo punto." Solo con un potente disparo, Bakugo atravesó el espesor de un enorme bloque de tierra, comprimiendo la explosión para alcanzar un rango mayor de mortalidad. _¡Ap Shot!_

\- ¡Hahaha! ¡Lo hice! - Vigorizado, la celebración no se hizo esperar al igual que el pedrusco cedió, cayendo de la cima en donde se encontraba el rubio. - ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado abajo!

\- ¿Qué? - Debajo se encontraba Ochako, mareada de haberse excedido con el límite de su quirk.

El único maestro cerca en ese momento era Aizawa pero a pesar de eso tenía metros de separación de la castaña, no logrando reaccionar a tiempo.

 _¡Smash!_

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, o más de bien de la castaña, el actualizado estilo disparo de Midoriya destruyó completamente el estropicio causado por Bakugo , dejando a más de uno en un completo estado atónito. _¡One for all ful cowl!_

\- ¿¡Estás bien Uraraka!?

-Deku... Eso fue in-... - fue interrumpida.

\- ¿¡Qué fue eso, Midoriya!? Fue mucha fuerza destructiva de la nada.

-Creí que eras del tipo golpeador.

-Kaminari, Kirishima. - todos a su alrededor prestaron atención a la conversación - Esa fuerza fue gracias a estas plantillas que Hatsume inventó... - explicó señalando a sus pies - Iida me dio algunos consejos sobre cómo moverme con ellos, he cambiado mi estilo. Todo lo que hice fue decidirme hacia una dirección, así que esto no es más que un recurso provisional.

Ignorando parte de la explicación de Midoriya, Uraraka cambió su atención, enfocándola en la cima, más precisamente en Bakugo. Curiosa y molesta a la vez por no haber considerado la idea de que alguien podría salir lastimado por sus constantes explosiones.

\- ¡Kacchan! ¡A la próxima ten más cuidado! - espeta alto de brazos cruzados.

Aquello pareció irritarlo, lacónico, enfocó la mirada también en Midoriya, conteniéndose de arremeter contra ambos, explotando y cortando todo contacto visual.

 **...**

 _Simplemente un joven talento con mal genio..._

 _Era un rayo antes del trueno._

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **¡Aquí la siguiente parte! Debo de aclarar que el festival deportivo y el campamento suceden** **antes de la llegada de Kacchan, por lo que NO hubo el secuestro de alumnos pero SI pasaron las peleas en el mismo campamento, All Might aún no ha tenido la gloriosa batalla contra All for One y sigue conservando su identidad de Toshinori.**

 **Puede que ahorita tenga apego con el manga pero habrá un punto en donde despegará y se desarrolle más adelante, yyy... por el momento es todo c:**

 **Avisen de algún error. Agradezco a los pocos que se animan a leer, comentar y votar, con ustedes me basta y sobra (moreloveparatodos) 3**


End file.
